


beyond

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year the Potter family go to the veil and they remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beyond

Harry does not go too often because he does not trust himself. It is as simple as that. Sirius has no proper grave though and so the veil is as close as they can get so every year Ginny bindles their children into their best robes and marches the family to the veil room. The Ministry say nothing. The children throw letters and flowers and drawings into the void and they tell the fluttering curtain that they are 'papa'. Harry rarely says a word but he pulls the children close and he appreciates everything. 

"Night Papa" Lily says.

Harry weeps.


End file.
